Hogwarts Chatroom
by Saruwatari-san
Summary: When Hogwarts get a chatroom online,secrets will be revealed,love will unfurl,and dates will ensue.Disclaimer:I DO NOT OWN HARRY POTTER!
1. An Unknown Engagement

Disclaimer:Harry Potter does not belong to me.

**Hogwarts doesn't use computers,but hey,I can dream.**

BlackxBeauty-Narcissa

Serious-Sirius

Stag-James

Water.Lily is Lily.

Smart.One is Remus

Pureblood is Lucius.

Dark.Night is my oc,Ebony Potter;James' Sister.

BellaxBlack-Bellatrix

Potions-Severus

---

**BlackxBeauty has signed in.**

**Serious has signed in.**

**Stag has signed in.**

**Water.Lily has signed in.**

**Smart.One has signed in.**

**Pureblood has signed in.**

**Dark.Night has signed in.**

**BellaxBlack has signed in.**

**Potions has signed in.**

---

BlackxBeauty: Hello Bella.

BellaxBlack: hello Cissy.

Serious: Hello loving cousins.

BlackxBeauty: Argh!it's Sirius!

BellaxBlack: You're almost as bad as..._Andy!_

Stag: Loving?Sirius,please.Don't make me laugh.

Water.Lily.:Hello Sev!

Potions: Hello Lily.

Stag:Snivilius.Don't call her Lily.

Water.Lily: Why not?It's _is _after all,my name.

Serious: nice going Prongs.

BlackxBeauty: Immature brats.

BellaxBlack: I agree.

Pureblood: I second that.

Dark.Night: James,stop it!Let Lily make her own choices!

Water.Lily:Yes,I quite agree with Ebony.

Dark.Night: Plus,you need the strength to finish your dentention.

Stag: What detention?

Pureblood: The one you got for hexing Severus.

Stag: HE CALLED LILY MUDBLOOD!

Water.Lily: He didn't mean it Potter.

Dark.Night: Now that we're fourteen,shouldn't we be more mature?

Serious:...Nah,I like being immature!

BlackxBeauty:I agree with the blood-traitor for once.

BellaxBlack: Yes,although,I'm not fourteen...

Pureblood: Niether am I...

BlackxBeauty: Nor I...

Serious: Iam!

Water.Lily: I'm trying to be.

Stag: Immature is fun.

Dark.Night: -singsong-Lily doesn't like immature boys...

Stag:...Padfoot,tomorrow,we mature.

Serious: She's got you around her little finger...

Smart.One: This conversation is quite amusing.

Serious: Moony,finally!

Pureblood: I think I am going to puke.-grabs basin-

BlackxBeauty: Me too.

BellaxBlack:Heavens!I've gone white.

_BellaxBlack has signed off._

_BellaxBlack's reason is:_To apply some blush for non-paleness.

BlackxBeauty: Is Sirius gay?

Pureblood: ...

Water.Lily:...

Stag:...

Dark.Night:...

Smart.One:...

Potions:...

_Potions has signed off._

_Potions reason is :_I do not want to know the answer to Narcissa's question.

Serious: NO!I AM NOT ATTRACTED TO MEMBERS OF THE SAME GENDER!

Serious: Speaking of attracted,Ebony...

Dark.Night:No,Black.I don't want a date with you.

Serious: Drat.Ey,Malfoy?

Pureblood:Eh?

Serious: Happy wedding!

Pureblood: What do you mean?

Serious: You're marrying Narcissa!

_Pureblood has signed off_

_Pureblood's reason is:_To write a stern letter to Father regarding he must break the engagment.

_BlackxBeauty has signed off._

_BlackxBeauty's reason is:_To write a letter to father regarding the wedding such as what food,what dress,etc,etc...

Serious: They took that rather well.

Stag:...Ok then...

_Water.Lily has logged off._

_Water.Lily's reason is:_Potter is annoying.

_Dark.Night has logged off._

_Dark.Night's reason is:_Sirius is annoying.

_Stag has logged off._

_Stag's reason is:_Lily logged off.

_Serious has logged off._

_Serious' reason is:_I'm hungry.

Smart.One:Hello?

_Smart.One has logged off._

_Smart.One's reason is:_No one else is here.

---  
Tell me what you think!Flames,welcome.


	2. LemonDrop?

**Disclaimer:Harry Potter does not belong to me.**

**Hogwarts doesn't use computers,but hey,I can dream.**

**---**

_**Serious has signed in.**_

_**Stag has signed in.**_

_**Water.Lily has signed in.**_

_**BellaxBlack has signed in.**_

_**Lemon.Drop has signed in.**_

_**BlackxBeauty has signed in.**_

_**---**_

Stag: Lily,pleeeeaaasssse?

Water.Lily:No.

BellaxBlack: Mudblood,can't you see he's cute?-cough-Even if he is a gryffindor and a blood-traitor.

Serious:Who's Lemon.Drop?

Lemon.Drop:I believe I am,Mr.Black.

BellxBlack: P-p-p-professor!

BlackxBeauty: Oh.My.God.

Lemon.Drop:Miss Black.

BellaxBlack:Y-yes?

BlackxBeauty:Yes?

Lemon.Drop: The ELDER Miss Black.

BellaxBlack: Y-y-y-y-yes P-p-p-professor?

Lemon.Drop:A detention for foul wording against another pupil.Professor Dumbledore,out!

_Lemon.Drop has logged off._

_Lemon.Drop's reason is:to have lemon drops._

Serious:...Well...

Water.Lily:That was very...(help me out here)

Stag: Strange?

Bellaxblack: Scary?-weeps-I'm head girl!He can't give me a detention!

BlackxBeauty:Odd?

Serious: Hip?

Water.Lily:You actually say hip?It's so old-school!

Serious: -shrug-

Stag: How's your black eye Pad?

Serious: Fine,thank you.Lucius and his black eye,Nolan,has invited me and Eve,over for tea!

Stag: You and Lucius actually _named_ your black eye?!

Water.Lily:I've never heard of such a thing.

BlackxBeauty: I'm marrying a man that names his black eye.-weeps-

Water.Lily: I really don't care if you do because you've never been very nice to me..

BellaxBlack:Of course not!You're a **_muggle-born_**.

Water.Lily:Oh!Is it 11 already?My,we've been up late.

_Water.Lily has signed out._

_Water.Lily's reason is :to go to sleep._

_BellaxBlack has signed out._

_BellaxBlack's reason is :to go to sleep._

_Stag has signed out._

_Stag's reason is :to go to sleep._

_Serious has signed out_

_Serious's reason is :to go to sleep._

_BlackxBeauty has signed out._

_BlackxBeauty's reason is :to go to sleep._


	3. Of 'Luci' and Cissa

**Disclaimer:Harry Potter does not belong to me.**

**Hogwarts doesn't use computers,but hey,I can dream.**

**---**

_**Serious has signed in.**_

_**Stag has signed in.**_

_**Water.Lily has signed in.**_

_**BellaxBlack has signed in.**_

_**Pureblood has signed in.**_

_**BlackxBeauty has signed in.**_

**_Bookie has signed in._**

_**---**_

Pureblood: Greetings Narcissa,Blood-traitors,Mudblood,Half-breed,and Bella.

Water.Lily: Salutations Lucius.

BellaxBlack: Hello.

_BellaxBlack is now known as Bella._

BlackxBeauty: Luci!

_BlackxBeauty is now known as Flower._

Stag: Hey.

Serious: Yo.

Bookie: Hello. Good bye.

_Bookie has signed out._

Water.Lily: Luci?

Stag: Amusing.

Serious: HA!

_Pureblood is now known as Pure._

Pure: That's Narcissa's pet name for me.

Bella: How awful!

Pure: I know.

Flower: But Luci,you said you loved it!

Water.Lily: You've done it now Lucius...

Flower: bursts into tears

_Flower has logged off._

Pure: Oh god.

_Pure has logged off._

Bella: I don't like chatting with only non-purebloods and blood traitors.

_Bella has logged off._

Serious: This is boring.

_Serious has logged off._

Stag: please go out with me Lily.

Water.Lily: No.

Stag: Please Flower?

Water.Lily: Well...one date. That's all.

Stag: SCORE!

Water.Lily: Goodbye James.

Stag: See you in the morning Flower!

_Water.Lily has logged off._

_Stag has logged off._

_**An Excert from James' Journal**_

**_I got Lily to say yes.I scored this date big time. I better not screw it up.  
Should I take her shopping in Hogsmeade or walking by the lake..?  
Gotta ask Padfoot about this. Hope no one finds my diar- I mean journal  
in such a vunerable state. Love you,mum._**

**_James_**

**_An Excert from Padfoot's Journal_**

**_Interesting. It seems Stag has scored a date with Lily Flower. We'll see how it  
turns out. He should really change his password. I mean, his mother charms  
his journal so she knows if he wrote in it,and also charms it so it needs a password.  
The things he doesn't want her to see is written in blue ink. The black ink is enchanted,but  
the blue ink isn't. That's how he figured she could only see the black ink.  
I mean,c'mon! Of all the wonderful passwords such as,"Pimples,Pumpkins Green!"or  
_****_" Pus-filled boils" he chooses "I will marry Lily one day"?! What the HELL is that?!  
Does he even CARE that people will assume that I, Sirius Orion Black, will love Lily Marie  
Evans when I,in truth,love Ebony Rose Potter(the future Mrs. Sirius Black)when I say his password?  
Gods.Here he comes now. S'long.  
_**

**I found the diary funny. Sorry I haven't updated for SO long.**


	4. The Mysterious Impersonator

**Disclaimer : Harry Potter does not belong to me.**

_**Serious has signed in.**_

_**Prongs has signed in.**_

_**Water.Lily has signed in.**_

_**Pureblood has signed in.**_

_**Flower has signed in.**_

**_Bookie has signed in. _**

**_Potions has signed in.  
_**

Pureblood: Hello all.

Flower: -sniff- Hello Sirius.

Serious: Wasssup!!

Water.Lily : ...

Prongs: Hey.

Potions: Hello...

Pureblood: Narcissa, it was an honest mistake...

Flower: How are you today James? It seems that you...er...hit your head because you looked more stupid than usual.

Prongs: I'm fine!

Water.Lily: Hey, Prat.

Serious: Whom?

Potions : Who's Prat?

Bookie: Hello all.

Prongs: Yes Lily dear?

Pureblood:...

Flower: -laughs- Potter's name is now _Prat_? Oh, how funny.

Water.Lily : I agreed to go on one date Prat. And on that date, what did I say?

Potions: You agreed to a date with him?!

Prongs: I was not to say that you and I were madly in love and would be married before the age of nineteen.

Water.Lily: And...?

Prongs: I was also not to say that we shagged each other every week.

Serious: ...Merlin...

Flower: Whoa.

Pureblood: No wonder all of the Slytherin women were all 'I wish I was mudblood Evans! She gets to shag Potter every week.'

Flower: And I think a couple said that Evans was a slutty whore...or a whoreish slut.

_Private PM_

_Pureblood to Flower_

Narcissa, I'm sorry! But as your soon-to-be husband, I have to voice my feelings! Otherwise, we'd end up like my grandparents. They're still married, but they haven't talked to each other in years. And just because my grandmother kept on giving him nicknames that he didn't like, and he called her unimaginative. I don't want to be like that Cissy. Please talk to me.

_Private PM_

_Flower to Pureblood_

I forgive you,Lucius.

Water. Lily: It's all your fault I'm being called a whore,you Prick! I hate you!

_Water. Lily has logged out._

_Pureblood has logged out._

_Flower has logged out._

_Bookie has logged out._

_Potions has logged out._

Serious: You're in for it this time Prongs.

Prongs: But..I never said that we shagged every week or anything! I kept my promise! I swear!

Serious: But what can we do to prove your innocence to Lily?

Prongs : shakes head- I...I don't know.

Serious: It's all right Prongs. I'm on the case. I'll prove that YOU never said those things James.

Prongs: Thanks Padfoot.

_Prongs has logged out._

_Serious has logged out._

**_An Excert from James's Journal_**

**I'm doomed. Sirius has promised to find out who  
impersonated me to make Lily hate me. Sirius has  
never been a good detective. He couldn't find out who  
ever took his teddy. It's still at my house. He left it  
there one play day and forgot to ask for it back. I'm  
doomed. Sirius, I know you read my journal. No, I don't  
give a damn what people think when you say my password  
out loud. Too bad for you. You used the black ink I use on  
your own journal, and I can see every word you write...**

**_An Excert from Padfoot's Journal_**

**What the hell James?! I left Teddy-Bye in your house?!  
I want him back. You know how much I love him.  
You are such a toy-takerawayer. And for your information,  
James Potter, I will SO find out who impersonated you.  
If I don't...well, that's too bad.**

_**I kinda like this chapter. Will we find out who the mysterious Impersonator is? Find out in the next chapter!**_


End file.
